dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nana
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Nana / 나나 / ナナ.thumb|260px|Nana *'Nombre real: '''Im Jin Ah / 임진아. *'Profesión: Cantante, Actriz y Modelo *'''Fecha de nacimiento: . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Cheongju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 171cm *'Peso: '''52Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo. *'Agencia: ' PLEDIS Entertainment. Biografía Im Jin Ah, mejor conocida artísticamente como Nana, nació el 14 de septiembre de 1991 en Cheongju, Corea del Sur. Antes de entrar en el grupo K-Pop After School, fue modelo, dado a su altura y belleza. En el 2009, participó en el concurso '"2009 Asia Pacific Super Model" pero no resultó ser victoriosa, quedó en cuarto puesto. Ha sido aprendiz por un año en PLEDIS Entertainment. Ella confesó que le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo entrenando, pero PLEDIS Entertainment aseguró que ella tenía el nivel y las condiciones necesarias para dejar de serlo. Dramas *Love Weaves Through A Millennium (Hunan TV, 2015) Películas *GOLALA 2 (2015) *Fashion King (2014) Cameo *White Curse of the Melody (2011) Cameo Programas de TV *Jiangsu TV Star Chef (2015) *Muse Dress (Dragon TV, 2014) *Roommate (SBS, 2014) *Style Log 2014 (On Style 2014) junto con Hong Jong Hyun y Jo Min Ho *Beauty Bible (KBS 2014) *Tokyo Brand New Girls (TV Tokyo 2012) *Playgirlz School (MBC 2010) Anuncio *Ocean World CF junto a Lee Kwang Soo (2015) *Memebox (2015) *Mad for Garlic CF (2015) *OST Chronicle (2015) *GLAMM (2015) *Miero Fiber CF (2015) *Xtep CF (2015) *Cordajour CF (2014) *Australia Chronicle (2014) *Styish Bike (2014) *Brand DHC Korea (2014-2015) *Skechers (2014) *Get it Beauty Self (2013) *Juvis Diet CF (2012) *Jenny House´s J-Style (2011) Aparición en Vídeos Musicales *Eru - White Tears (2011) *Honey Dew (Ft. Eric) - Like A Fool (junto a Lee Yong Woo) (2010) Colaboraciones *Ma Boy 3 - ElectroBoyz (Ft. Nana) (2013) Curiosidades * Grupos K-Pop: 'After School y Orange Caramel. **'Posicion: Vocalista y bailarina Principal. *'Sub-Unidad:' AS RED y Dazzling Red. *'Debut: '''Noviembre del 2009. *'Especialidad:' Modelar, componer y bailar. *'Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna) y japonés (medio). *'''Estudios: Jeongju Ochang High School y Beauty School at Seoul Arts College. *Participo en el "Asia Pacific Super Model Contest" del 2009. * Tiene una licenciatura en: Maquillaje y belleza. * Es muy buena amiga de Nicole, ex-integrante de Kara. * Está en el puesto número 2 de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo del 2013 realizado por la revista'' TC Candler.'' *Su primera canción en solitario fue en el single de Orange Caramel - "Shanghai Romance" con la canción "Close Your Eyes". Su segunda canción solista fue "Eyeline" 'del 5 Maxi-Single '"Flashback". ' *Hizo parte del proyecto '"Color Of KPop" el cual unía figuras importantes de 5 grupos, entre ellos After School. Representando el rojo, esta sub-unidad se llamaría Dazzling Red. *Nana ha sido catalogada por su gran parecido al actor Lee Jong Suk, en donde ambos fueron modelos para la marca "Jenny house", como si ambos fueran hermanos. *Recibió un premio especial "K-Beauty Icon" por parte de la marca de cosméticos coreana Tony Moly en los Style Icon Awards 2014 (SIA). *Fue invitada, junto con Min Hyuk de CNBLUE al 30 aniversario de FOSSIL Shanghai el 26 de agosto del 2014. * Está en el puesto número 1 de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo del 2014 realizado por la revista'' TC Candler. Anteriormente había obtenido el segundo lugar. Fue fotografiada por la artista '''Leslie Kee', donde subió las fotos a Instagram felicitándola por ser la número 1. * De acuerdo a Sports Sina, Nana y el jugador Shevchenko son ahora embajadores de la liga Xtep Big Five. * Ganó en Muse Dress el premio a "Fashionista más Creativa" y quedo en segundo lugar. * Tiene un cierto parecido a Ji Eun de Secret. * Ha habido diversos rumores sobre la relación amorosa de Nana y el modelo Hong Jong Hyun, sin embargo su compañía ha desmentido todos ellos aclarando que ambos son amigos cercanos. * Por segundo año consecutivo, Nana ocupa el primer puesto en los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo del 2015 realizado por la revista TC Candler. Ha sido la cuarta mujer en conseguir esta hazaña. Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram *me2day *Perfil (nate) *Google+ Galería Nana01.png Nana02.jpg Nana03.jpg Nana04.jpg Nana05.jpg Nana001.jpg Nana06.jpg Nana07.png Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1991